Death And Awakenings
by Xiomaraa
Summary: Kuja, believing that his time to die has finally come, awakens only to find himself alone and in a strange new world. No longer obtaining the desire to destroy all existence as we know it, he ventures forth and with an injured companion whom he finds alon
1. Death and Awakenings

            **Just so you know, this is my first attempt at writing ANY type of fanfic, so it's sure to suck to a certain extent at first. I'm making this up as I go along, so it may be awhile before I update. I would truly appreciate it if you reviewed, so I can use you comments and helpful criticism to improve the story. Both our efforts are needed to make this a remarkable fic. Over all, _enjoy!_ Disclaimer: All the characters in my story are from Final Fantasy 7 & 9, which are in turn, owned by Squaresoft. Ch. 1: Death and Awakenings 

'I deserve this.' 

The snapping and creaking of massive roots could be heard all around as they thundered down from above. Kuja's broken, pale form lay in a heap on a small, platform like clearing within the Iifa tree. The tree screamed in agony.

'Garland knew this was all I'd ever amount to…worthless…'

As the angry limbs grew closer, with the intent of smothering its victims, Zindain threw himself over his fallen brother in a feeble attempt to protect his dying body. 

'…silly child…'

Heart beating quickly in his chest, he prepared himself for the inevitable. Darkness closed around the two forms…silence.

He felt cold. So very cold. His body felt stiff and numb. Eyes twitching, he slowly regained consciousness, a moan working it's way from his throat. Sapphire eyes fluttered open to inspect him self. Kuja's clothes were torn and stained with blood. Cuts and bruises decorated his flesh and his once silvery hair was a knotted mass, dull with blood and grim.  A pitiful mess he must appear, Kuja humorlessly noted to himself as he struggled to an upright position. 

'Well, this is truly odd …'

The scene that met his eyes was far from the dark browns and rich mossy greens that distinctly made up the interior of the Iifa tree. As a matter of fact, it seemed to him that he was in an entirely new environment all together, which of course, he was. In a cave, if you will. Stalactites and soda straws hung low from the ceiling and glittered from the faint glow of green crystal like structures that lined the small cave's wall. Materia, Kuja later learned.

"Magnificent…." whispered Kuja in awe. His voice was slightly hoarse from disuse. The room filled with silence once again. Somewhat unnerved by the utter quietness of the place, he haltingly made his way to his feet, very nearly falling back down on his rear due to a passing wave of dizziness. Steadying him self once more, he made his way around various stalagmites and Materia clusters and approached the mouth of the cave. The narrow, slightly hidden entrance looked out onto a vast crater below, with a series of tunnels and caverns networking throughout the entire expanse of the cliff walls, slowly making a trail downwards to a blinding white light at the base of the pit. The light almost had a holy glow to it, and Kuja, suddenly overwhelmed with curiosity, squeezed himself though the narrow gap and started to pick his way down the path, careful not to stumble.

'So the Gods have spared me my life for this much longer…  Finally, to be in control of my own life. No longer am I at the whims of Garland… it feels strange indeed to be truly free… after so long…' a thoughtful sigh escaped his lips as he recounted the dark, painful past he so wished to forget. 

And so, with these thoughts in mind, he gradually approached what the world and an odd group of rebels, only a few hours ago, had been so bent on destroying. Little did they know that their nemesis, thought to be obliterated by the legendary Ultima weapon, was in fact, well on his way back to the living world…


	2. An Unexpected Confrontation

A/N **I would like to sincerely apologize for taking so long to update this. With just now adjusting to my move into high school, I just didn't have the time to write. Who knew you would get so much homework in high school?! Blah!! Sorry for my ranting… I'm trying to make my chapters longer, but I have terrible stamina at writing. After a while, I lose steam, so I set it aside for a later date and end up forgetting about it altogether…. Yet again, I must apologise. The story should pick up soon and the chapters will get longer, I promise. Don't give up on me yet!! :) 

**Oh, and I would highly and most certainly appreciate if you would take the time out to R/R. _Please...? _Thanks!!!!! 

Disclaimer: **All the characters in my story are from Final Fantasy 7 & 9, which are in turn, owned by Squaresoft.******

Ch. 2 An Unexpected Confrontation 

Anger. Visions of certain sharp, cold blue eyes invaded his mind. Hatred could be found within them, a pain so deep it made his blood run cold through his veins. And it was quite hard to frighten the otherwise unshakable General. 

            No, he will not fear him. He couldn't allow himself to fail again. This was it, he thought as great tendrils of magic consumed him, emitting sharp stabs of pain throughout his slowly restoring body. This was Sephiroth's time for revenge against the one called Cloud Strife. 

            A halo of silver hair framed a pale, aristocratic face in an almost angelic way. If only they knew the rage within... Emerald eyes set at a slant snapped open, an insane gleam cast over them. Oh yes, now was the time to put Cloud in his rightful place. Mother would be proud…

'This is getting ridiculous…'

            The tunnels were like a never ending maze, all looped together, more than often leading to a dead end. Kuja found himself in this situation more than he would have cared to.  His bleeding had more or less ceased, the ability to cast magic slowly coming back to him. Summoning a low cure spell, all that his body could muster, he felt his remaining wounds knitting together leaving dried blood in its place. Feeling a bit refreshed, Kuja continued his downward trek towards the strangely alluring light. 

            He reluctantly approached a division of stone on a far wall in which a penetrating white light seemed to emit from. Kuja's keen senses were overwhelmed at the intensity of raw energy circulating the room within. With a deep shuddering breath that did nothing to calm the furious beating of his now frantic heart, he stepped through the archway which stood as a barrier between him and whatever unholy power lay within, unprepared for the unexpected eyes which should meet his own.

            Green. The most intense emerald eyes shattered with pain and a level of insanity of which Kuja had never seen before. The eyes seemed to glaze over for a moment, then fluttered shut, and before Kuja could register what exactly it was that stood before him, a bloody body fell unconscious against his tall, lean frame. Yes, it was safe to say that he was more than a little startled considering the almost inhuman scream that emerged from his painted lips.

The first thing that entered his hazy mind was the warmth of his limbs. The sound of fire crackling merrily nearby met his ears, his awareness slowly returning to its natural state. Then he suddenly tensed. He sensed a presence, another body pacing some distance from his place on the cave floor.

            "Fascinating……" A youthful voice softly muttered.

Hand flew to his side automatically grasping for the weapon he knew would be there, but surprising him profoundly, was not. The mystery person, startled by his quick and unfortunately noisy stirring on the floor, ceased his pacing and swiftly made his way over to the confused man's side. 

"Are you awake? Here, try sitting up," careful hands guided him to an upright position leaning on what he guessed was a cave wall. 

"Mmmph!" The pain was unbearable, but he pushed that aside for now. He was in possible danger with one so close. Without his beloved Masamune or at least some decent Materia, he was in no position to defend him self should this person choose to cause him harm. Eyes squinting and adjusting to the bright glare of the campfire, he had his first glimpse of the one who, as hard as he found to admit it, saved him from a near second death in the cold merciless caves of The Crater.

            A young man, around twenty, give or take, was kneeling before him, steadying his own body from toppling over with one pale, slender hand. The boys features were pretty for a male, white hair with a peculiar purple tint falling softly in locks around his boyish face, concern and apprehension etched across said face while he gazed at this man whom had startled him near his wits end upon falling on top him unexpectedly. The boy inwardly chided himself, reminding himself he could fuss over his embarrassment and ruffled dignity of the event later, once he attended to his unexpected and rather battered companion.  

            "What in the world happened to you?! ….…pardon, you're probably wandering who I am," at this the wounded soldier slightly nodded, still as alert as ever. 

"My name is….Kuja." The youth frowned and shut his eyes, preparing himself for any ridicule or harsh words from the other man, his own past unforgotten but ready to meet any hatred thrown his way. 'It's only what I deserve, after all' he thought sadly. And yet this whole time the man uttered not a word. Silently observing the pained expression on the youth, a single word was finally exchanged. "Sephiroth."

At this Kuja opened his eyes. "Pardon?"

"……I am Sephiroth." The man replied in a somewhat scratchy voice from disuse.

Why hadn't he said anything about his terrible past, the mischief he caused throughout the lands and the once magnificent kingdoms of Gaia, now in ruins by his own cursed hands?

At the sudden motion of feeble hands attempting to push him away, Kuja broke from his conflicting thoughts and emotions, gawking at this barely conscious man who called himself Sephiroth, who was in fact, trying to work his way up to a standing position at this very moment. 

"I….must find….Masamune…" Sephiroth panted.

"Um, I-I do not….. believe it to be wise-"stuttered Kuja. This man's determination astounded him. Not to mention insanity.

"Leave me be." was the cold reply.

Kuja was about to raise himself to pursue the other man and hopefully convince him to rest further before walking about (he was NOT going to be responsible for an other unnecessary death, thank you very much,) before the silver hared being collapsed in a heap by the little cave mouth where Kuja decided to take his unwanted burden upon discovering him.  

Tsking all the while, Kuja half lifted, half dragged the soldier back to his initial position by the fire, inspecting the renewed bleeding of the wounds which reopened themselves at the cost of Sephiroths impulsive actions. Luckily, for him, Kuja had recently found that the glowing rocks scattered throughout the crater enabled him to draw magic power and renew his supply enough as to be able to cast his spells once again. This is how he managed to start and maintain the magical fire that warmed the cave. Which, of course, would otherwise have been an impossible feat, due to the lack of wood and other flammable material in the crater, where nothing but rock formations and the occasional pool of crystal clear water were to be expected.  

Satisfied with his inspection, Kuja lightly closed his red lidded eyes, murmuring a low healing spell under his breath. That was all he could do for Sephiroth. The rest would be mended by much needed rest.

'Why am I even doing this? What is this man's life to me……?'

No answers presented themselves as he lay himself down to embrace the blissful arms of sleep. All he desired for now was to forget the sorrow which stabbed his heart, and guilt from his past mistakes, so desperate was he to fall into sweet oblivion…

**I would like to thank those who reviewed:**

Mistressofterror- Why thank You!! VOM- Thanks. I was wondering why it was doing that… 

_Goddess-of-Light-_ Well, I don't know. You'll jut have to keep reading, now won't you? *wink* Thanks for reviewing!

_Athena- _Thanks for the long reply. Yes, the lack of Kuja fics is quite sad, isn't it? And, yes, I always held a great deal of intrest in writing. English is one of my favorite subjects, yet I still have plenty to work on…

**Keep the reviews coming, people!!!!!!**


	3. Author's Note

A/N Hey everyone! I am truly, truly sorry for taking so long to update this fic. To be completely honest with you, sometime in the past few months I completely lost all inspiration for this story. I was just going to let it die quietly, that is, until I saw all the new reviews I received! (You have no idea how much those things help!) I'm going to try my very best to stay on top of this fic from now on, ok?  
  
Also, I've seen several people commenting on the relationship between our dear Sephy and Kuja. Well, originally I planned on making them nothing more than comrades. Honestly! But several of you have shown great interest in seeing them as a couple. My opinion on this? Being an extremely open minded person, I'm good either way. How about this: as an apology for (temporarily) abandoning this fic, I'll let you decide whether or not you want this to be a slash or not. Granted, I've never written romance, much less a yaoi one, so it's destined to suck. but anyway, it still being rather early in the story, I can modify their relationship if you so desired.  
  
The choice is yours to make!!! And yet again, my apologies! 


End file.
